1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus, methods and system for providing a children""s play house, module enclosure, simulating a spaceship-type environment for children""s recreational play.
2. Background Information
Although no references were found specifically relating to the present invention, those references typical of other somewhat or marginally related prior art references relating to children""s recreational play areas, or similar structures, found during a search, include the following United States Patents: LaCrome et al., Des. 263,487; Teng, Des. Pat. No. 397,524; Kelly, Des. Pat. No. 376,404; Petersheim, Des. Pat. No. 340,098; Terrazas et al., Des. Pat. No. 327,922; Mercer, Des. Pat. No. 303,280; Mercer, Des. Pat. No. 302,198; Cavnar, Des. Pat. No. 280,999; Pavone, Des. Pat. No. 258,745; Vinson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,900; Rodriguez-Ferre, U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,479; Myszka et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,980; Jaeb, Des. Pat. No. 377,203; Ezell, Des. Pat. No. 340,273; Mariol, Des. U.S. Pat. No. 322,101; Orenstein, Des. Pat. No. 287,740; and Gordon, Des. Pat. No. 274,450. Also located was an advertising brochure, setting forth various children""s play houses and slides, and swing structures; vastly different, structurally from the present invention, but which, in some cases, could serve as a neighboring structure with which the present invention could interface; or adjoin in functional combination therewith. The advertising publication was issued in 1999 by Swing-N-Slide(copyright).
More specifically, of those references cited above, having minor or marginal relativeness with regard to the present invention; the LaCrome design reference, ""487, entitled, xe2x80x9cSimulative Playhouse Or Similar Article,xe2x80x9d shows a non-saucer (non-space pod), space ship play house, having very substantially different configuration and structure in relation to the present invention; and having no means or structure for elevated support thereof.
The Teng ""524 and Petersheim ""098 references show a pet playhouse and playhouse, respectively, having some or partial circular configuration, without truncation; and, otherwise, of vastly different configuration, structure and functional simulated environmental effect with regard to a children""s recreational play area.
Several of the other references, cited above, found; including Mercer ""280, Mercer ""198, Cavnar ""999, Vinson ""900, Myszka ""980, Jaeb ""203, Ezell ""273, Mariol ""101, Orenstein ""740 and Gordon ""450; show certain elevated areas connected by stairs, ladder or slide members; but which, otherwise, set forth vastly different configurations, structure and functional simulated effect in relation to the present invention.
None of the references found in the prior art specifically illustrate or disclose the Children""s Space Pod Module Assembly of the present invention. Nor is the invention obvious in view of any of the prior art references listed. In addition all of the relevant prior art heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages.
None of the apparently crowded, prior art references found teach a children""s playhouse module, or add-on assembly, which provides a cross-sectional, or truncated, recreational environment, simulating a saucer or space pod enclosure.
The prior art also suffers in that an elevated playhouse, simulating a saucer enclosure with a control panel and seating, is not provided for children""s recreational purposes.
Also, none of the prior art references provide a playhouse simulating a saucer or space pod which can be utilized in combination with another type of playhouse or children""s recreational structure.
The prior art also suffers in being complex in structural makeup, or requiring many parts for purposes of construction or installation.
These and other disadvantages, structurally and functionally, of the prior art will become apparent in reviewing the remainder of the present specification, claims and drawings.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an elevated saucer or space pod, for children""s recreational purposes, which simulates a space saucer or pod environment and provides an enclosure where children can play under such a simulated environment. Also, in preferred embodiments, it is an object of the present invention, through positioned windows, or like transparent sections, placed peripherally; and enclosed, interiorly installed, furnishings and seating; to further simulate a saucer or space pod cockpit environment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a saucer-like, children""s recreational playhouse which can be stabilized and interfaced in combination with other types of children""s playhouses and elevated recreational children""s structures.
If is a further object of the present invention to provide a relatively simple, and easy to manufacture, space pod or saucer enclosure which can be utilized by itself as a sole recreational structure.
It will, therefore, be understood that substantial and distinguishable structural and functional advantages are realized in the present invention over the prior art devices; and that the present invention""s simplicity of structure, diverse utility, and broad functional applications serve as important bases of novelty and distinction in this regard.
The foregoing and other objects of the invention can be achieved with the present invention, device and assembly which is a space pod module assembly for use in a children""s play-recreational area. The invention is provided with a saucer enclosure subassembly, truncate in configuration, having floor and roof segments and a curvilinear wall for support, positioned between these segments. The floor and roof segments and the supporting curvilinear wall are each provided with inboard and outboard surfaces. The inboard surfaces face toward the interior of the space pod module assembly. The curvilinear wall is provided with a middle portion, and first and second end portions. Each of the first and second end portions are greater in lengthwise dimension than the lengthwise dimension of the middle portion of the curvilinear wall. The saucer enclosure is also provided with, and defines, a recreational play area, inside the enclosure, adjacent to the inboard surfaces of the floor and roof segments, and the curvilinear wall, and opening at the first and second end portions of the curvilinear wall.
The space pod module assembly is also provided with a base securement subassembly having first and second ends and a peripheral side wall connected to the ends. The first end of the base securement subassembly of the invention is securely attached to the floor segment of the saucer enclosure subassembly, for support of the floor segment and the space pod module assembly as a whole. The second end is secured in relation to a surface or ground area of a children""s play-recreational area, so that the saucer enclosure subassembly is safely secured for use.